Double Double,Love Trouble
by YumiDychey
Summary: A love triangle between you, Sasuke and Itachi my main attention is to make it into a love story with you and Sasuke. A story filled with Romance, family love, Hurt/Comfort, humour and friendship Will the bond between you and Sasuke grow into a blossom of passion or burn with the hardest flame? Is rated M that's mostly for later Chapters and language. This Chapter is rated T-K
1. Chapter 1: One Hell Of A School

Sasuke and Itachi Love story

**CHAPTER 1: One **_**hell**_** of a school **

You live in a petite village called Konoha; attending the most prestigiousuniversity Konoha has to offer but considering the size of the village even debris could beat the standards of the other universities. So you're here half way through your junior year and still have no idea who you are and what you want to be like the rest of the students that are here but being twenty it's seems perfectly normal to worry about this stuff I mean this is the rest of your life you got to figure out. It was easy for you to get in, you was the top of all your classes all the way through your teenage school years. You're sitting here in your old oak desk with one shorter left leg at the front that makes it wobbly which is not that bad as you get the window seat so you can gaze out the window.

As you look you can see the football team you sign heavenly as it's your favourite pass time you can see Naruto, Kiba, Shino,Lee who you think he takes gym way to seriously like it's Olympics, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji the second most wealthiest student in school that's why most people call by his full name, Sia, Choji, Kankuro the less hotter brother of Gaara and the last player Uchiha Sasuke is the wealthiest student going plus he is most intelligent, ethical, mature guy in the school, twenty three and the hottest guy to be seen on this planet; he is also a pretentious prick you could ever meet with an attitude problem that's stuck up his know ass! He needs someone to put him in his place he thinks he's the king of the playground and groupies that follow him with their noses sniffing at his but; you were in a laughing frenzy at the thought of that image. Unfortunately you were in a history lecturer and Kakashi Hatake shouted "do you think _slavery _is funny". Your face went white as a bed sheet and shacked your head, he gave you a dirty look with one eye and you saw him gaze down to your breast and he left. Damn pervert. The bell rang as you were leaving the class you thought to yourself _I knew I shouldn't have worn this top but the rest are in the laundry and have no money to buy new clothes_ _damn machine shrinking all my clothes. _

Since this was your only class of the day you headed back to your dorm room, heading around the corner you bumped into your roommate Hinata your only friend since primary school through to high school then to university you was so thankful you got into the same room she was the only other girl in school who is no in the 'Sasuke fan club'. Walking in silence down the corridor you noticed Hinata blushing as the football team strode by they were the only four of the members that you could count as hot; Nartuo with his sun kissed tan, Neji and his long chestnut silky hair, Gaara and his full sleeved tattooed arms pulling of the bad guy look and lastly Sasuke and his jaw dropping abs. The whole world seemed to slow down when they walk by Naruto a hypo and confident man winking all the way through the mobbed hall ways that made Hinata weak at the knees so you walked faster to get away that's until you brushed your shoulder passed Sasuke's he stretched his arm out and you both come to a stop. "Hello _ladies_ going somewhere?" he asked in a sarcastic seductive tone with a slight smurk showing on his extravagant angle like features. "Move it Uchiha! I would like to go to my room" you replied, you really hated this guy as when you all where in Primary school you had a favourite toy which was a lime green squishy dinosaur and he stole it. "Feisty I like a woman with a little back bone" he snarled. "I'm sorry duck-but but a man like you can never reach to my calibre" you snapped back , Naruto was laughing so hard at the comment about Sasuke's hair repeating " she called you duck- but haaa good one" , as you was about to leave he pulled the bobble out of your hair letting it flow and shimmer in the light, he stopped for a split second to gaze at you then dropped to a sly grin. Jumping up to reach your hair tie out of his hands giving up before you made a fool of yourself and left. Sasuke gave of his signature Hn and lifted your hair tie and smelt it without his crew noticing he walked ahead and smacked Naruto across the head to stop him from laughing.

Smashing your way through the door almost knocking the door of its hinges. "AHHHH I hate him so much not only does he kid nape my plushie and now he nabs my hair tie he's making my life hell!" you loudly advocated to yourself in frustration. Hinata on the other hand trying to be a supportive friend even though she's clueless at social etiquette " IIIII… th..ink …yo..ur ..ooo…ver exag..gerating" taking a deep not trying to take your rage out on her whispering " It's not just that it's that he…. Never mind, I forgot my laundry I'm going to get it" not wanting to explain yourself you left Hinata to mostly calm down. Heading towards the laundry room which is two floors down annoyed at taking the stairs as the lift was not vacant as Naruto the imbecile trying out a science project making a minute bomb almost bowing up his dorm room tossing it into the lift before it went off. As the school has irregularly low founding for the dorm room department and couldn't repair the lift but it's a free a commendation so you don't complain much . Coming back to reality you found yourself in the laundry room it's a cold damp place and maybe you might be lucky to even find a working washing machine making a loud sign you headed to your machine to unload. Not hearing any footsteps you turned around and jolted out your skin seeing the person you really didn't want to see UCHIHA SASUKE giving off a trifling laugh picking up all your spotless clothes heading straight to the door in a B-line trying not to get into an argument with Sasuke. But that freedom was soon seized away with a sound of a cough pivoting around to face the devil in the eye with panic as he was swinging a pair of your period PowerPuff Girls underwear around his long elegant slender white index finger "Missing something". Screeching thudding towards him snatching your underwear back and made a run for it.

Huffing and puffing with a hand full of clothes as you forgot a basket thinking over what just happened hearing the clanking of keys twisting around spotting him again "AHHHHHH STOP FOLLOWING ME!" "I'm not following you… Remember I live _right_ next to you" Sasuke said pointing out the obvious.

In the horror forgetting that minor detail and making yourself look like an idiot in the process. Looking blankly while your mouth making the motions of a fish slanting against your door subsiding into your door way with a thump receiving a slight chuckle from Sasuke. As your door ricochet shut Sasuke's opened with Naruto peeping through waving his hand in front of his best friends face "Earth to Sasuke is my washing done yet?". Pushing his hand to Naruto face shoving him back inside "not yet, Dobe". Closing the door hearing the last comment echoing in the hallway " TEME!"

A few hours later a colossal ringing accord in the dorms from Naruto's room of course having _another_ party you would be vexed if they weren't playing your favourite band and the best genre of music ever. It was quite muffled since the walls were quite thick… well that's what you thought until your peace got interrupted by moaning suddenly becoming exasperated "Hinata do you here this… people are having sex next door…gross". Folding your arms across your chest sitting on your bed glaring at the wall. "well…. I don't…se.e t..hee….pro..blem.. I mean.. they're….a..ll…..a a..a..adults" Hinata whispered while shacking her hands in front of her face in defence. "…It's still gross it's like right next to me I even fell dirty just listening to it plus I never got that far with a guy heck I never been in a relationship." You replied saying the last part nimbly. You spent about half an hour debating with Hinata whether or not to go over there and say something realising it was getting really late and the music toned down. You decided to hit the hay, " Damn that horny Uchiha can't keep it in his pants for five minutes he's been going at it for almost an hour now… geez" you mumbled before passing out.

Next door Naruto just finished having sex with one of Sasuke's fans, hay Naruto is a dog he takes what he can get even though all the girls were piss ass drunk. But right outside the door Sasuke was perched against the railings trying to cool down. He was fuming mad at Naruto hosting a as he called a spontaneous party, Naruto knew full well Sasuke loathes socialising, drinking, loud noise and crowds he spent hours arguing about it Naruto says he needs to loosen up how can he loosen up when Naruto invited his fans when Sasuke spends all day running away from them. He knew he can never win against Naruto he's just going to do whatever he likes anyway so he settled on a deal Naruto was going to play Sasuke's favourite band instead of his but as soon as people started to arrive Sasuke scurried off outside. He stood there poise and serene thinking about the events of today getting a summer night chill and looking at the time on his rolex he started to heading inside. Taking a deep breath… Tomorrow is a new day.


	2. The Duck But Uchiha

CHAPTER 2: The Duck Butt Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto owner is Masashi Kishimoto please support the official release.

Morning arose and it was time you proceeded to class, as a student who doesn't know what to do with their life you are taking two majors History and Global Economics they just seem to go together, if you don't learn from history it's inevitably going to repeat itself that's where Global Economics come into play as you can start contemplating whether the planet is going to be better or decay. Unfortunately you had the almighty Uchiha sharing the class with you; you would learn something from class if not 90.9% of students were female continuously flirting with Uchiha even Mei the lecturer was googly eyed over him with her Double D breasts escaping from her black V-neck fish net top perched against his desk with her slim cream hand resting under her chin what seems to be glaring into his soul. After about twenty minutes of love hearts and rose coloured petals aroma it finally subsided Mei declared that the next project is a double act and the topic was 'Overpopulation' "I'll be pairing you up into teams Shikamaru with Ino, Sakura and Tenten (internal Sakura bawling nooooo my Sasuke-kun) , Hinata with Temari, Karin ( Before Mei selected her 'study buddy' she laughed haaaa unlucky Sakura, Sasuke is mine) with ( she grossed her fingers) Guren ( Karin also screamed in horror but she wasn't too disheartened as Guren was her room mate and friend ) Shino and Shizune, Karui's partner is Konan". You started thinking _wait, wait that's all the other students so that just leave me and …oh no, no no NO! Oh Kami please no. _"And lastly Sasuke and whoever is left" Mei stated. You was too much in shock to even comprehend that insult then again like every other girl she has a crush on the Uchiha so of course she wasn't going to say your name, that bitch!

As you gormed into the nothingness you didn't distinguish Sasuke sitting in the empty seat next to you "I don't know about you but I rather scrutinize the fact that overpopulation is a myth" with Sasuke not getting a whimper out of you for about two minutes so he patted your shoulder, coming back to present time you swatted his hand off. "Who do you think you're fondling Uchiha?" Whilst Sasuke perceived to be flabbergasted you proceeded to go off in a tangent "I'm not one of your hussies you bring to your dorm room almost every weekend and have coitus, you're such a pompous pig". Sasuke would have laughed at that comment if he weren't so fuming mad at Naruto. Scraping his chair across the refined polished floor and stomping out the door way in a hunt to find Naruto. This class didn't even end yet but since your partner ran off in a hump you decided to also leave early to figure out how you can_reconcile_with him.

The hunt was a piece of cake not only knowing his schedule but also Naruto's like the back of his hand. Taking a ten minute walk to his room, bashed through the door and startling Naruto in the process while he was shaking his booty to house music folding his laundry away. Sasuke strode to Naruto grabbing his orange collar pushing him against the wall with his feet dangling a few feet above the ground "WHAT THE FUCK ASS HOLE, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Naruto squawked. "You Naruto are my problem and your promiscuous behaviour, CHANGE BEDS WITH ME NOW!" Sasuke demanded in the same aggressive tone as Naruto. "What… why?... Oh I know it's about her isn't it?" Naruto suggested. Sasuke finally mellowed down and dropped Naruto on to the floor with loud 'thump'. Sasuke now sitting at his desk with his elbows and his large masculine hands holding his bowed head in shame after Naruto rubbing his now sore arse he glided to stand behind Sasuke and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She thought it was me" Sasuke slightly sobbed. "I'm so sorry Sasuke I didn't know it wasn't my intention I don't mind swopping with you ...we..we can fix this… yeah" Naruto apologized. Hearing no reply from Sasuke, Naruto knew that it was his queue to leave he still knew Sasuke was mad at him and understood he needed some time to himself that was probably one of Naruto's good qualities that Sasuke admired as Naruto really understood people and their emotions just from looking at them.

While that was happening you got to your dorm room and heard shouting you noticed that Sasuke's and Naruto's door was wide open choosing to ignore it just before you walked into your room you heard 'CHANGE BEDS WITH ME NOW!' you knew that was Sasuke voice and curiosity got the better of you so you decided to listen in 'It's about her isn't it?' that was Naruto after that it went all to quiet and just saw a glimpse mob of blonde hair, darting in to your room without being seen leaning on the door as it shut trying to stop your incoherent breath. Hearing footsteps finally fading you let out a deep breath. Pondering for about twenty minutes getting more and more frustrated as the minutes went by trying to decipher what was said next door. Dragging yourself out of your room bringing all your notes using it as an excuse to visit Sasuke while your true intention was to find out why he wanted to change beds and whom is this mysterious girl is.

Nocking delicately on Sasuke door waiting patiently but on the inside of that very door laid Sasuke finally getting up from his desk to open the door letting out a long puff of air " Naruto please leave me alone I need some space…." Sasuke said while walking towards the door and peered it open, "oh hello, sorry I thought you was Naruto I don't mean to be rude but I really don't want to deal with any more disagreements" he finished speaking. "Hello Sasuke don't fret I'm not here to argue, I've come here to cooperate with you on this project you left in a hurry so we couldn't plan the quicker we get this done the sooner I don't have to see you" you replied sweetly knowing that Sasuke maybe still be a little sensitive from his argument he had with Naruto. You strode straight passed Sasuke and entered the devils den. He was slightly stunned as you never called him by his first name letting it slide he clicked the door shut.

Looking around it wasn't so indifferent from your room small but not claustrophobic at first you see is the living area and bedrooms if you could call two beds on either side of the room bedrooms on one side of the wall it was covered in an orange backdrop filled with pictures of naked photo shopped pawn stars with an orange disorientated bed to match typical man, then you realized that on the other side of that wall was your bed… so it was Naruto to is the man whore. On the opposite side was an electric blue backdrop with no posters on it with a freshly made bed glossed with a black covers simple but sophisticated obviously you could tell who was who's bed Sasuke sort of matched his personality plain, dull, sleek, boring, lacks enthusiasm ad infinitum. Whereas Naruto was fun, creative, spirited, messy and free. You could really smell the potent manly scent, _geez these guys really need to lay off the cologne its breath taking and not in a good way. _You really didn't want a tour of the place so you settled on a black bean back in the living space.

Sasuke followed suite and sat down with you like he was about to meditate, clapping your hands together you whipped out your books. " Now then I recall that you said you wanted to focus on how overpopulation is a myth and I've been thinking about it and I agree to but how should we start?" you asked starting up a conversation. "We could start what's the myth origin and go into what is a stable population" jotting all the quick notes Sasuke was saying, time flew by and you both have been at for over two hours. Sasuke putting the kettle on to make a good 'builders' cup of tea you found the opportunity to moorage through his things and you came across one of your favourite Xbox 360 game as Sasuke walking in with two mugs one in each hand you asked if you would play it even more time passed and you was giggling at how bad Sasuke sucked at games and in his defence he said he seldom gets to practice as Naruto hogs it.

Seeing Sasuke loose for the nth time placing the controller down in defeat you looked at him and suddenly he sort of changed from the shimmer of the sunset seeping through the window onto Sasukes' face making his pale white skin gleam and his onyx eyes stand out. You gawked at him in awe. " I'm sorry Sasuke for calling you a pig at least now I know its Naruto on the other side, I don't know wherever to feel good or dirty at the thought of that" a shiver went up your spine but at the same time both of you laughing at the remark. Sasuke was never a man of words so he just nodded his head in approval of the apology. Scanning at the clock observing the time you settled on heading back to your own dorm room thanking Sasuke for the tea and light snacks like a gentleman he showed you the door even though it was only five steps away. "Oh and Sasuke you're not as bad of I thought you were and thanks again see ya" and with that you fled to your room.

Sasuke giving you a feeble wave goodbye and let out a loving sign thinking to himself, she_ said I'm not as bad as she thought things are looking up she likes me, score. _His victory was cut short as Naruto returned home "I see that you two are on good terms". "How did you know?" Sasuke asked. "Just a hunch plus I just saw her leave _our_ room" Naruto lifting his minor bushy blonde eye brow up and down like he was hinting at something. "Dude it's not like that she just came round for studying" Sasuke tried to explain. "Sure, 'studying' so who was better at playing Xbox?" Naruto asked with his hands in the air with his fingers shaped like rabbits ears bending them up and down being as sarcastic as possible. "Again dobe, we were studying and decided we should take a break it was her idea". "I'm your best friend and you're not going to tell me the details Sasuke I'm offended, but I'll still give you my bed". Naruto winked at him pretending to be insulted. Sasuke giving up reasoning with him he whispered _one track mind. _

He and Naruto switched beds but didn't move any of their belongings as it was too late. A few hours passed and Naruto was in a deep sleep tangled up in his blanket and a pillow between his legs hugging it with his mouth wide open and drooling he spoke "Sakuraa….please got out with me…I love you" making kissing noises to top it off. On the other side of the room lay Sasuke still awake because of Naruto he began to drift off into his own thoughts of only just a few hours back _opening my door and seeing that stunning glimpse of that glowing hair perfectly fit around her sculptured face I knew I just fell for her all over again, seeing her sit where I've sat, drinking out of the same mug as I once done so before. That pouting face she always made when getting frustrated at the game with those soft kissable lips. Peeping at her as she eat a rice ball...oh what I wouldn't give to be that rice ball. _

Coming out of his dream like state Sasuke noticed he was felling a slight pain, it was an erection. Letting out signing in disapproval at his hard member turning over away from the wall trying to ignore his "problem" after an agenizing few minutes of gawping into the darkness with the pain getting stronger and stronger by the second he couldn't overlook it anymore, tugging his black Galvin Klein boxers to his ankles and grabbing hold of his hard 8 inch penis at the base in slow movements sliding his left hand up and down his shaft he began to enjoy it. Turing around away from Naruto to face the wall again as he thought that will muffle the noise. Pumping at lot faster as more moans gradually slipped from his gritted teeth he kept pumping away his member got more and more lubricated. Almost reaching his peak he moved his thumb to the slit of his penis that's was already seeping out cum and gently caressing it whilst grunting even more.

On the other side of the wall you were laying on your soft cosy bed which was made into some sort of tent, I mean who doesn't want to build forts out of pillows and blankets. Snuggling up to the wall trying to find the safest spot on the bed whilst in the fetal position as if you spread your legs out the demon from Paranormal Activity grabs them and you don't want to move to the side or another demon hand will grab you, damn you for watching horror movies before bed. Shutting your eyes tightly in the dark trying to forget about the movie when you abruptly here a faint noise on the other side of the wall "ugh ah ah…." _What was that, Naruto?_ You thought. _He's having SEX again…ah I'm going to kill him…..wait _pressing your ear next to the wall _That's voice… it doesn't sound like Naruto his voice is not that raspy. So that means its Sasuke! _Coming to that realisation you backed off the wall in shock.

Back to Sasuke and Naruto's room, Sasuke was still holding his throbbing member coming really close to his climax, giving one last tug he exploded into his hand and wall and letting out a mighty moan " Ahhhhhhh (insert your name here)". Once Sasuke got his breath back and dropping down from his high he looked down to see the damage his hand covered in a sticky white substance he panicked and glanced over to Naruto to see if he was still asleep thinking he woke him up with what Sasuke though was a pretty loud moan, yep he was out like a light. Sasuke signing in relief grabbing the box of tissues that was on the bed side table and wiping himself off and the wall. Turing over andtossing the used tissues in the bin that wasn't too far away from the bed. Never in his life ever masturbated and came so much over one girl. Felling somewhat exhausted he closed his eyes and went into dream land, without even knowing you heard everything.

You was still in complete shock never in your life ever think the self-absorbed, arrogant and egoistical man that was Sasuke Uchiha would do something so dirty as touching himself; it was unorthodox, to top it off he said your name, no moaned out your name. Furiously shaking your head from side to side trying hard to get rid of that image you turned over and forced yourself asleep.

_Hovering over your agile, sweating body whilst panting like a dehydrated dog he prays his attentive eyes on you like he's reading into your soul; you see your refection in his raven eyes as you stare at yourself. Sasuke turns his head to the left as he beckons down towards your pulsing neck slowly opening his jaws and clamps down, sensually sucking and nibbling occasionally on that tort piece of flesh. Hearing a wonton moan escape from your lips he vigorously bites and sucks once done so he can feel the rapid beat of your heart on his supple lips. As he leans back to admire his work the spot he attacked was pounding the colour purple, letting out a slight snicker showing a smug half grin whilst creeping down on you again Sasuke places a strong but smooth hand under your chin lifting it up and he crashes his lips onto yours in a heated passionate kiss. Opening your mouth to let out a moan Sasuke seized the opportunity and caressed your inner walls with his moist tongue not leaving a spot explored, withdrawing from you with a "pop" opening his eyes as Sasuke hazily looks down on you with your eyes still shut in utter bliss. _

_Hearing a rustling noise and a click of a belt you open your eyes in utter shock as you see Sasuke pull down his dark blue demine jeans to his ankles finally withdrawing his broad body away from yours, you sense the lose of heat and a shiver runs down your spine. Glancing at him from his silky black hair to his hairless slender abs reaching your destination of his member, bulging your eyes out and mouth open like a gold fish in disbelieve 'how can someone be __**that**__ big' but Sasuke still had his blood red boxers on that says 'eat me' showing a delicious swelling tent in them. Sasuke sensing your fear chuckling at your nervousness "Don't worry it will fit". Preying down on you once again as he grasps onto your iconic leopard print lace waist and cheek pants from Victoria Secret pulling them straight off in a quick motion, his eyes gleam as he looks at his prize licking his lips in a slow voluptuous manor. Inserting two long pale fingers into his hot cavern sucking lightly as Sasuke stare into your eyes like his not looking at you but at your soul, after a few minutes of licking and sucking the takes out his fingers and disappears out of your view. You feel a sharp stinging "Ouch Sasuke, please, it hurts, stop!" you weep at him in a soft but high voice. _

"_Sasuke, SASUKE, Sas….uke" you keep shrieking the sound of your voice getting louder and more higher as more friction occurred. "SASUKE!" this was one mighty scream but the pitch was totally off from a women's it sounded too raspy…._

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

"Oi Sasuke, get up man!" Naruto shouted whilst shaking Sasuke, he shot up so he was sitting upright whilst getting head rush in the process. "What is it, dobe?" grumpily asked Sasuke as he was rudely awakened. "Well good morning to you to, I see you've had a good dream heeehee" Naruto giggled. "Dobe what is so important that you had to rudely wake me?" Sasuke asked gripping his head with his eyes closed trying to get rid of the dizzy feeling. "Excuse me Mr grumpy but you're running late for class" Naruto sarcastically replied "WHAT! I'M LATE!?" Sasuke shouted jumping out of bed trying to ignore his 'problem' and rummage through the clothes sniffing his white short sleeved top that was dumped onto the floor pulling it over his head deciding that it didn't smell to bad then finding some jet black ripped jeans and woolly hat to cover up his un brushed hair and grease. As he was in so much of a rush he ignored all Naruto explanations that he still had some time left to actually shower. Sasuke smoking up the place with Lynx Peace men's body spray and before rushing out the door without a word he grabs his rucksack and but on his black army boots.

Next door you were putting your finishing touches to today's outfit normally you wouldn't care about what you wore but considering what happened last night you wanted to play a little harmless game you knew it was Sasuke causing all those moans but he didn't know you knew… obviously, since you're both team mates instead of being upset about it you decided to have fun. You really just wanted to see the look on Sasuke face to figure out if your assumptions were correct. You put on your tightest dark grey dusted skinny jeans to show of your beautifully round bottom and a tight long sleeved chiffon white shirt to define your boobs added with a purple galaxy scarf and putting on knee high boots with a wedge heel. Even though to some people in the school this would be a casual outfit but un like them you don't walk around like you've come out of the strip club especially like that Sakura girl.

Looking towards Hinata as she is curling her dark blue long hair "do you think Naruto will notice my hair?" she asked you in a soft voice that was almost close to mute. "Hinata it shouldn't matter what you look like, he should like you for you" you reply sweetly.

Hinata finishes up her hair and stands to look at her whole outfit she was wearing a knee length violet dress with a low v-neck to show off her double D breasts and the long sleeves where made of lace and to complete the look she wore black dolly shoes. Seeing how nervous she looked you went up to her and gave her a hug "you look beautiful Hinata I'm sure Naruto would love it" you said giving her a sincere smile. She found comfort in your words and turned around to pick up her bright orange backpack. Since the beginning of time you and Hinata are childhood friends you always knew she had a really big crush on Naruto and she always tried to get his attention that's why she always carried around the orange backpack it never went with anything but Naruto loves the colour orange. You would think she was quite admirable for having a crush for that long but she hardly said anything to him it's quite funny how she stalks him she only applied for this school cause of Naruto and entered the same class even you saw she was smarter than that and she came from a rich family so she called go to any school but you never had the heart to say anything but give her comfort but who could like a promiscuous guy like Naruto was beyond you. Shrugging your shoulders at the thought and shaking your head you turned around to leave to go to class. Closing and locking the door behind you and Hinata you wanted to put your plan in motion before class and before any one of Sasuke fans girls saw him first this was the only time you would ever thank the Gods that your room is next to his. Walking in front of Hinata to knock on Naruto and Sasuke.

Tearing the door open Sasuke stood there in awe as he couldn't believe that you was standing right outside his door, He know you were both neighbours but never before have you stood outside his dorm room this was a serendipitous encounter for him. " Morning Uchiha, I would say it's a lovely day but thanks to_ YOUR_ roommate I didn't get much sleep and would you be so kind as to ask him to stop" you aggressively said to Sasuke you didn't want him to suspect anything out of the norm. Seeing his pale face go as red as a tomato you let out a slight sideways smirk "eh…mm…sorry about that I will tell him to switch beds with me lucky for you, you don't have to right next to him" Sasuke replied to you with a stumble rubbing the back of his head with an awkward smile 'there is no way I can tell her that we already switched she would totally know it was me last night' Sasuke thought to himself. Unfolding your arms you let out a sign of relief not only did you get him to blush but also break down his confident mocking tone into a bubbling idiot. "Good now that's settled since we are partners lets head to class together" you said grabbing his right arm dragging him out of his room to class.

"Good bye to you, ass hole" Naruto grumbled under his breath leaving the room and locking the door turning around he bumped into something soft "oh sorry about tha….aaaat" Naruto stuttered whilst looking up from a pair of breast in his face. Slowly glancing up drooling all over Hinata his eyes went wide once he saw who it was he bumped into "heeee sorry about that Hinata….. I didn't see you there it's like you're a ghost or something so quite" Naruto said with his cheeky wide grin. Hinata using both index fingers pointing to one another "It's okay Naruto". Naruto never understood a word she said as she was so quite but he was so memorized by her looks he grabbed her hands and asked her out for Coffee and of course she agreed.

This is the end of my second chapter I have really got into this story and the ideas are bouncing out of my head. Let me know in the comments if you want me to carry on with a little bit of NaruHina but my main focus is a love story between you and Sasuke.


End file.
